User talk:TheHawkdaddy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Chessex page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Kacieh (Talk) 06:27, May 8, 2010 ? are you the one who screwed up peters page? ? why are you writing bull on peoples pages kid? If by screwing up you mean telling the truth that he is the most unlikable and poorly written on the show, then yes Saying how Blue doesnt do anything and Peter is a douche bag is not bull. You cant prove me wrong. When has Peter done something to prove he is a good person? lol ya thats bull, go to a chat room to put your obvious oppionin but it shouldnt go here, you put random stuff like "who would" care about him, not the kind of thing that belongs on a page where you get information, you have an obsession with a character you hate on a tv show get a life and stop screwing peoples hard work up lol ya thats bull, go to a chat room to put your obvious oppionin but it shouldnt go here, you put random stuff like "who would" care about him, not the kind of thing that belongs on a page where you get information, you have an obsession with a character you hate on a tv show get a life and stop screwing peoples hard work up and hes done good so i can prove you wrong, if it wasnt for him emma could have died cause he found out about her condition in season 5, and as you wrote hes a douchebag who will blackmail you and not take responsibility for it is more of your crap cause he pretty much always gets caught making his dumbass mistakes, which i dont know how you cant think is funny to watch, see thats my oppion that hes a dumbass sometimes, but im not gonna mess up wikia pages cause im a douche like you Well if he's not a douchebag he should have told his mom that he planted the weed in Sean's locker, thus helping him complete high school so he doesn't have to join the army. Do you think Peter would have done something if he wasn't dating Emma? No he wouldn't. And this place is riddled with grammatical mistakes and fanboy/girl ism. So if I'm douche by pointing out what is flawed with the show's writing then fuck this site, I didn't alter the story in any way, the language I can understand removing, but Peter is a villain and in no way a good person, and the writers have made him stupider each season. . regardless of any of that this is not a chat room where you can just say what your oppion is, like saying he sucks at music, that is clearly you input which shouldnt be here, i could make a huge list of things youve put that only you think as so on, so just stop making ridiculous edits, and if you think you kno how to make the show great why dont i see any of your ideas on tv shows? If in someones opinion Peter manipulating and black mailing people doesn't make him a bad person somethings wrong. And its a lot harder to get into the writing world then you 12 year old girls think it is. And its not about being a good writer, its about having connections, which I don't.